


Day 13: Back to the Past

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Maybe he can't savehisQuark, but with the multiverse gun he can at least saveaQuark.





	Day 13: Back to the Past

The buzz of the door comm drew Brainstorm from his thoughts, and he glanced over at his lab door. “Just a klik!” he called, subspacing the gun in his hand and rearranging his lab bench slightly so it wouldn’t be clear what he’d been doing, just in case that was Magnus with a surprise inspection. He doubted that was the case, Mags had the override codes for his lab door and absolutely would use them if he suspected Brainstorm was up to something, but better safe than sorry. When he opened the door, he was greeted not by the towering frame of Ultra Magnus but by the diminutive figure of his apprentice.

“Hi, Brainstorm!” she chirped, slipping around him into the lab. “You called me down here?”

“Yep.” he nodded, locking the door again and pulling out the multiverse gun from his subspace. Junior’s optics widened with recognition, and she looked from it to his face and back a few times. “You’re probably wondering why I’ve got this out.” he waved the gun around, and Junior nodded.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Well, these past couple deca-cycles I’ve been fine-tuning the targeting system on this thing.” he twirled the gun around one finger as he walked back towards his workbench, Junior trailing behind him like a loyal, curious cyberhound. “And now I want to put it through another trial.”

“Didn’t Mags say that we weren’t supposed to use it, though?” Junior frowned. Bless her spark, she actually cared what Magnus thought.

“I’m gonna level with you, bitlet.” Brainstorm set the multiverse gun down on his workbench and turned to face Junior, crouching to put himself nearer her level. “That gun? I made it to try to save a mech very, very dear to me.”

“Like with the briefcases?” Junior’s helm tilted slightly, and he nodded.

“Exactly like with the briefcases. Only this time, I’m not going to try to change the whole timeline. I’m just going to save the one mech.”

“Okay.” she nodded after a few nano-kliks of thought. “What am I here for?”

He grinned, and stood back up to grab the gun and its power cell from his workbench. “You’re gonna stay in this universe and hold the multiverse gun.”

“I thought it was called a hopper.” Junior frowned, slotting the power cell in with practiced ease. “I liked that name, it was cute.”

“Yeah, but anything that breaks the laws of reality deserves an appropriately badass name.” he brushed his field against hers, channelling _respect pride sincerity_ , and she didn’t quite smile but her frown faded so he counted it as a win.

“Okay, but why do I have to hold it? It works just fine after going through a portal, as long as you calibrate it right.” she looked down at the display that showed how much charge its current power cell had. Enough for the passage of thee spark signatures.

“Well, I’ll be jumping into a very dangerous situation.” he explained, walking over towards the open stretch of wall he’d chosen as his site for the experiment. “If the gun malfunctions while I’m on the other side, I wouldn’t have a chance to fix it. But if it malfunctions on _this_ side...” he raised an optic ridge at her, and Junior’s field flared with excitement.

“If it breaks you want me to fix it?”

“Bingo!” he tapped her on the nose. “You fix it, and lock on to its last used coordinates, time _and_ place, and I’ll hop right back over.” hopefully with Quark in tow, but Junior didn’t need to know the specifics.

“Alright.” Junior straightened up as tall as she could, and Brainstorm pointed at the wall.

“Assistant, fire the weapon!” he declared.

“Yes, sir!” Junior said sharply, and giggled as she pulled the trigger to reveal a scene he’d observed countless times over the last few mega-cycles. Time to do with multiversal travel what he’d been unable to do with time travel.


End file.
